Mitchell
Mitchell is a contestant in Total Drama Mania. He is very athletic and sporty. Mitchell joined to further his athletic training. Challenge Guide Challenge 1: He did not make it to the second round of the singing contest. His team won. Challenge 2: He was paired with Ken and Pete for the canoe race. His team lost. Challenge 3: He worked with Ken and Pete on the statue. The 3 started playing football and he accidentally knocked the head off the statue and he cost his team the challenge. He received the final marshmallow for that challenge. Challenge 4: He worked on set design. His team lost. Challenge 5: He won freeze dance for his team. Challenge 6: He did well in the cleaning challenge and was transferred to the Dancing Eggplants. His team won. Challenge 7: He helped design Sunny's dress, his team won. Challenge 8: He was able to conquer his fear, his team lost. He was safe. Challenge 9: He did not participate in a dolphin race. His team lost, but he was safe. Challenge 10: He shot Elaine, but missed, and was shot by Ronda. He was eliminated third in the laser tag shoot out. His team won. Challenge 11: He pushed the team to choose Moon, they did, and Moon turned out to be a horribly disobedient dog. He reassured his team that he could train him, later proving that he couldn't. His team lost, and he was eliminated. Challenge 18: He voted for Blossom to win. He voted for Ronda to lose. Audition Mitchell is sitting at his kitchen table. He gets up and says, "Hey, I'm Mitchell. But sometimes, my friends call me 'Green Bean'," He motioned to the green dominated outfit he was wearing, "I think I should be on Total Drama Mania because I'm fun and cool. I'm also athletic, take a look!" The camera cuts to him in his backyard. He is playing football with three of his neighborhood friends, "Carrie, catch!" He tosses the ball to Carrie, who chucks it back at him. She says, "Mitchell is a dork, pick me!" Mitchell tells the camera man to point the camera back at him, and says, "Carrie, audition for Season 2, although you won't get in. You could keep wishing for Season 3!" He pauses, and throws the ball to someone, "Catch Jerry!" Jerry chucks it back, "The same goes for you, Jerry! Keep your hopes up for Season 3! YOUR JUST JEALOUS!" He throws the ball to someone else, "Shelly, catch!" Shelly chucks it back and Mitchell yells, "JUST JEALOUS!" He turns to the camera, "Like I was saying, pick me," Carrie, Shelly and Jerry tackle him. The camera shuts off. Background Mitchell has always been loved sports, much like Pete. He always strides to further his skills, but his parents don't encourage it. They want him to have a serious job, like an accountant, but he doesn't want to have one. Trivia *Mitchell is the only character, so far, to have a nickname. *The person Mitchell is based off of actually does have the nickname "Green Bean" due to the clothes he wore one day. Category:Total Drama Mania